Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan
Khan Noonien Singh nutzt die Gelegenheit von seinem Gefängnis auf dem Planeten Ceti Alpha V zu entkommen und sinnt auf Rache, indem er James T. Kirk töten will. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Die Crew des Raumschiffs [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]] unterliegt einem Irrtum. Auf der Suche nach einem Himmelskörper, der den Anforderungen des Terraforming-Projekts "Genesis" genügt, halten sie den Planeten Ceti Alpha V für seinen zerstörten Nachbarn Ceti Alpha VI. Zwei Crewmitglieder, darunter Commander Pavel Chekov, beamen auf die lebensunfreundliche Oberfläche und begegnen dort dem gentechnisch optimierten und hochintelligenten Khan Noonien Singh, einem alten Widersacher von James T. Kirk. Obwohl sich die Lebensbedingungen auf dem Planeten in den letzten Jahren drastisch verschlechtert haben, hat sich Kirk seit der ersten Begegnung nie wieder um dessen Schicksal gekümmert, was Khan sehr persönlich nimmt. Er möchte sich rächen und kapert zu diesem Zweck das Raumschiff Reliant. James T. Kirk feiert inzwischen einen frustreichen Geburtstag. Als Admiral erlebt er keine Abenteuer mehr und leidet zunehmend unter einer altersbedingten Depression. Als Gast auf einem Trainingsflug der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] erhält er eine Nachricht von der Raumstation Regula 1. Seine verflossene Liebe Doktor Carol Marcus ist dort mit der Umsetzung des Genesis-Projekts beschäftigt - einer Terraforming-Methode, die tote Masse in einen bewohnbaren Planeten umwandelt. Dr. Marcus fragt Kirk panisch, warum die Föderation das Projekt vorzeitig beschlagnehmen wolle. Beide wissen nicht, dass Carol Marcus einer Fehlinformation unterliegt - einer Finte, die Khan auslegt, um seinen alten Widersacher zu sich zu locken. Kirk übernimmt das Kommando der Enterprise und eilt zur Raumstation, obwohl die Besatzung des alten Schiffs hauptsächlich aus unerfahrenen Kadetten besteht. Dort angekommen, wird die Enterprise von der USS Reliant empfangen, nicht ahnend, dass deren Crew aus Khans Gefolgsleuten besteht. Im Vorbeiflug eröffnet die Reliant das Feuer und beschädigt die Enterprise an vielen kritischen Stellen. Khan gibt sich zu erkennen und droht die Enterprise zu vernichten, doch Kirk und Spock nutzen die kurze Schlachtpause zum Aushebeln der Reliant-Schutzschilde, was Khan kurzzeitig zum Rückzug zwingt. Während Captain Spock und Ingenieur Scotty notdürftige Reparaturen an der USS Enterprise veranlassen, beamen Kirk und McCoy mit einem Außenteam auf die Raumstation Regula 1, die um einen toten Planetoiden kreist, aber verlassen ist - abgesehen von den letzten anwesenden Vertretern der Reliant-Crew, unter anderem Pavel Chekov. Die letzten Transporter-Daten der Station weisen darauf hin, dass sich einige Forscher in das Innere des naheliegenden Mondes retten konnten, bevor Khan die Station auf der Suche nach dem Genesis-Projektil auseinandernahm. Sie beamen ebenfalls hinunter und finden dort Dr. Marcus samt Sohn - der Sohn von Admiral Kirk, der ebenfalls am Genesis-Projekt beteiligt ist. Da Khan die letzten Mannschaftsmitglieder der Reliant durch verabreichte Hirnparasiten kontrolliert, erfährt er, wo sich das Genesis-Projektil befindet und beamt es zu sich auf die Reliant. Kirk und Mannschaft kehren daraufhin zur Enterprise zurück, die noch immer unter schweren Schäden leidet und nur bedingt einsatzfähig ist. Dennoch ist die Konfrontation mit Khan unausweichlich. Um die Chancen anzugleichen, fliegt die Enterprise in den nahegelegenen Mutara-Nebel, in dem Schutzschilde und Sensoren faktisch nutzlos sind. Dort kommt es nach einigen taktischen Manövern zum letzten Feuergefecht zwischen Reliant und Enterprise. Beide tragen erhebliche Verluste und starke Schäden davon. Scotty muss sogar den Warp-Antrieb der Enterprise deaktivieren. Schwer angeschlagen aber rachedurstig zückt Khan seinen letzten Trumpf. Er zündet das Genesis-Projektil, dessen Countdown vier Minuten vorgibt. Um die Crew der Enterprise zu retten, begibt sich Spock in den stark verstrahlten Maschinenraum, vermittelt Dr. McCoy unangekündigt seinen Geist ("die Katra") und repariert den Warpantrieb manuell, sodass die Enterprise der Genesis-Detonation in letzter Sekunde entkommt. Doch während der leblose Nebel in einen blühenden Planeten verwandelt wird, erliegt Spock der Strahlung und stirbt. Spocks toter Körper wird zur letzten Ruhe auf den wundersamen Genesis-Planeten geschossen. Langfassung Prolog: Admiral Kirk Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] befindet sich unter dem Kommando des mittlerweile zum Captain beförderten Spock auf einem Routineflug. Die Crew geht ihrer gewöhnlichen Arbeit nach, als man plötzlich einen Notruf von einem Föderationstanker erhält, welcher mitten in der neutralen Zone festzusitzen scheint und zusätzlich schwer beschädigt sein soll. Auf dem Kommandostuhl des Schiffes sitzt während dieser Situation allerdings nicht der reguläre Kommandant, Spock, sondern die junge Vulkanierin Lieutenant Saavik, welche im Begriff ist, die Sternenflottenakademie abzuschließen. Schnell wird klar, dass es sich bei diesem Szenario lediglich um eine Art Übung handeln kann, präziser gesagt handelt es sich um den bei Kadetten durchaus gefürchteten Charaktertest, der im Allgemeinen als der Kobayashi-Maru-Test bekannt ist und auf einem täuschend echten Brücken-Simulator der USS Enterprise spielt. Bei diesem Test soll die Kommandobefähigung eines angehenden Kommando-Offiziers überprüft werden, indem man ihn einer ausweglosen Situation aussetzt und sein Verhalten dahingehend beurteilt. Während Saavik, gemäß den Sternenflotten-Regularien und ihrem logischen Hintergrund weiter Befehle gibt, beobachtet man von außen jeden Befehl, jede Geste und jede Verhaltensweise Saaviks. Allerdings zeigt sich Saavik nicht gerade von ihrer "besten Seite" und schließt den Test, etwas frustriert, auch wenn dies für einen Vulkanier wahrscheinlich das falsche Wort ist, mit eher mäßigem Erfolg ab, auch wenn sie gemäß den Regeln handelt. Am Ende erleidet das Schiff substantielle Schäden durch angreifende klingonische Schlachtkreuzer und auch die Brückencrew der Enterprise wirkt (zum Schein) am Ende äußerst dezimiert. Gerade in jenem Augenblick, als Saavik, deutlich mit der Situation überfordert, den Befehl gibt, das Schiff zu verlassen und die Logbuchboje abzusetzen, öffnet sich die Simulatortür und Admiral Kirk betritt an seinem 52. Geburtstag den Raum. Und, bleiben Sie auf dem sinkenden Schiff? Kirk, der als einziger den Test jemals bestanden hat, beglückwünscht im Anschluss Saavik zum Absolvieren des Tests, fügt allerdings auf die Frage Saaviks, ob er nicht eine Idee hätte, wie man doch noch aus dieser Lage herausfinden könnte, noch hinzu, dass sie zu beten beginnen solle, denn die Klingonen würden keine Gefangenen machen. Alles in allem scheint Kirk allerdings mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden und verlässt sogleich auch wieder den Simulator. Spock bittet inzwischen die beim Test anwesende Crew des Schiffs, sich am nächsten Tag auf der mittlerweile zum Schulungsschiff umfunktionierten Enterprise einzufinden, da dem Schiff eine weitere Ausbildungsreise bevorstehe! thumb|Kirk erhält ein Geschenk. Vor dem Simulator treffen Kirk und Spock, welcher in diesem Zusammenhang durchaus neugierig auf Kirks Meinung bezüglich seiner Kadetten ist, erneut aufeinander. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch gratuliert auch Spock seinem alten Freund und überreicht ihm als kleines Präsent einen dicken Wälzer. Kurz darauf wird Spock auch schon wieder auf die Enterprise gerufen, um die von Kirk am nächsten Tag plangemäß durchgeführte Standardinspektion vorzubereiten. Noch am selben Abend wird James in seiner Wohnung von seinem alten Freund Pille besucht, welcher ebenfalls herzliche Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag ausspricht, sich aber gleichzeitig etwas um seinen Freund sorgt. Als kleine Aufmerksamkeit überreicht er ihm zu Spocks Buch passend eine 400 Jahre alte Lesebrille, da Kirk schon seit langem auf das Medikament Retinax V, welches McCoy normalerweise verabreicht, allergisch reagiert. Nach einem kurzen Plausch unter Freunden erkennt Pille allerdings, dass sich Jim nicht wirklich in seiner Position als Admiral wohlfühlt. Hinzu kommt auch noch die Stelle beim Bodenpersonal, anstatt mit dem Kommando eines Schiffes betraut zu werden, was seit jeher immer Kirks Lebensinhalt war. Daraufhin geht McCoy in die Offensive und versucht seinem Freund ins Gewissen zu reden. Konkret versucht er ihm eines klar zu machen: Nämlich, dass er schnell wieder ein Kommando braucht, ehe er völlig vereinsamt und wirklich zu alt für diesen Job ist. Akt I: Ein alter Feind Währenddessen erreicht die [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]], ein Raumschiff der Miranda-Klasse unter Captain Clark Terrell und seinem erster Offizier Commander Pavel Chekov, das Ceti-Alpha-System. Ausgehend von der letzten Erfassung des Systems steuern sie den als unbewohnt geltenden Planeten Ceti Alpha VI an. Allen Informationen zufolge wurde vor nicht ganz 15 Jahren sein Nachbarplanet Ceti Alpha V samt den dort ausgesetzten Augments vernichtet. Der fortwährende Auftrag der Reliant: Sie soll in diesem System nach einem geeigneten Testgelände für das von der Föderation finanzierte höchst geheime Projekt namens Genesis aufspüren. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Projekt, welches tatsächlich in der Lage wäre tote Materie so umzuformen, dass Leben daraus entstehen würde. Im planetaren Sinn würde das bedeuten, dass aus einem toten Himmelkörper, einem Mond beispielsweise, ein lebender, atmender Plant geschaffen würde, auf dem man alle Lebensformen ansiedeln könnte; die man dafür für geeignet hält. Allerdings stellt sich dabei das Problem, dass der Himmelskörper unter allen Umständen kein Leben aufweisen darf, da die Genesis-Matrix dieses bereits bestehende Leben zu Gunsten seiner Umformung auslöschen würde. Da bisher die Suche allerdings ergebnislos verlaufen ist, freut man sich an Bord umso mehr, dass endlich ein Planet den Anforderungen der ausführenden Wissenschaftler entspricht. Laut den Sensoren ist die Oberfläche eine eher unwirtliche Wüste mit kargem Gelände und heftigen Sandstürmen, und noch wichtiger, vor allem ohne Leben. Jedoch registrieren die Sensoren nach genauerer Untersuchung plötzlich doch schwache und einfache Lebenszeichen. Da sich die Besatzung bezüglich der weiteren Vorgangsweise nun erst recht nicht mehr sicher ist, kontaktiert Captain Clark Terrell das Forschungsteam und die leitende Wissenschaftlerin Doktor Carol Marcus an Bord der Raumstation Regula 1. Terrell und Chekov berichten Marcus von den ausgewerteten Sensordaten, merken allerdings gleichzeitig an, dass es sich ihrer Meinung nach lediglich um eine Art von Vorlebensformen handelt kann, und dass die Umsetzung auf diesem Planeten keinesfalls problematisch sein dürfte. Dr. Marcus weist allerdings nach einer kurzen Diskussion darauf hin, dass man sich absolut sicher sein müsse, dass auf dem Zielplaneten absolut kein Leben existiert. Es dürfe dort nicht einmal eine Mikrobe geben. Dr. Marcus empfiehlt den beiden mit Nachdruck sich die Sache erst aus der Nähe anzusehen, ehe man an eine Umsetzung überhaupt denken kann. Daraufhin lassen sich Terrell und Chekov, vorsichtshalber mit Raumanzügen, auf den Planeten beamen, um die merkwürdigen Sensordaten vor Ort genauer zu untersuchen. Bei den Koordinaten eingetroffen bietet sich eben genau die Oberfläche, welche man via Sensoren bereits so treffend ausmachen konnte. Karge Felsen, trostloses Klima und ein tobender Sandsturm schränken ihre Sicht nachhaltig ein. Erst mittels des Tricorders registrieren sie, abgesehen von den seltsamen Anzeigen für Lebensformen, weitere, noch seltsamere Werte, offenbar metallischen Ursprungs. Terrell und Chekov machen sich auf, um die Anzeigen zu überprüfen, als sie unmittelbar vor einem sehr alten Schiffswrack oder einer Art von zusammengeschlossenen Frachtcontainern stehen. Neugierig auf die Identität des Schiffes und gleichermaßen zielstrebig ihren Auftrag so schnell wie möglich abzuschließen, untersuchen sie anschließend das Innere des Wracks. Dort bietet sich ihnen allerdings noch mehr Seltsames. Es scheint sogar so, als ob dieser Ort noch vor Kurzem von Menschen bewohnt gewesen wäre. Außerdem entdeckt Captain Terrell eine reptilartige Kreatur, welche ohne Zweifel mit ihren Lebensformanzeigen identisch ist. thumb|Chekov entdeckt den Schiffsnamen Zwischenzeitlich durchstöbert Chekov einen anderen Bereich des Wracks und stößt dabei auf eine alte Bibliothek. Chekov, in Gedanken über den Verbleib der Schiffbrüchigen, hält sich an einer Gürtelschnalle fest. Als er sie ein wenig zu sich dreht und den Namen des Schiffes liest, fährt ihm der Schreck buchstäblich durch die Glieder. [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]]. Hektisch, um nicht zu sagen fast panisch, fordert er den unwissenden Captain Terrell auf, diesen Ort umgehend zu verlassen. Da dieser allerdings die bedrohliche Reaktion seines ersten Offiziers nicht versteht, dauert es einige Momente, bis Chekov seinen Captain davon überzeugt hat, schnellstmöglich das Wrack zu verlassen und sich sofort auf das Schiff zurück beamen zu lassen. Ohne weitere Erklärungen stürmen die beiden wieder zur „Vordertür“ hinaus und sehen sich bereits einem neuen Albtraum gegenüber. Wie aus dem Nichts werden sie von einer Gruppe mit Tüchern verschleierter Humanoider mit vorgehaltenen Waffen bedroht. Während man auf der Reliant vergeblich versucht, die beiden Offiziere zu erreichen, sehen sich die zwei währenddessen auf dem Planeten jemandem gegenüber, den Chekov noch von seiner Zeit auf der Enterprise kennt, als dieser versucht hat, das Kommando an sich zu reißen: Khan Noonien Singh. Sie kenne ich nicht, aber Sie - ich vergesse nie ein Gesicht Mr. Chekov, nicht wahr! Im folgenden Gespräch stellt sich unter anderem heraus, dass Khan nichts von seinem Wesen von damals eingebüßt hat. Nach wie vor trachtet er nach der Oberherrschaft, ist arrogant, feindselig, höchst intellektuell und grausam. Desweiteren erfahren die beiden Offiziere auch etwas, was keiner von ihnen je für möglich gehalten hätte, nämlich dass sie sich nicht auf Ceti Alpha VI befinden, wie sie es eigentlich geplant hätten. Laut Khans Aussagen explodierte nicht wie angenommen Ceti Alpha V sondern Ceti Alpha VI. Die Erschütterung verschob die Umlaufbahn von Ceti Alpha V und auf dem einstmals bewohnbaren Planeten, welchen Kirk damals für Khans Eroberungszüge auserkoren hatte, blieb nur noch Wüste über. Da die Sternenflotte allerdings über diesem Umstand im Unklaren blieb, kam nie die benötigte Hilfe an. Weiter erläutert Khan ihnen, dass lediglich eine einzige Lebensform überlebt hätte: Jene reptilartige Kreatur, welche Terrell vorhin schon entdeckt hatte. Diese Kreaturen töteten über die Hälfte von Khans Gefolgsleuten, darunter auch seine Frau Marla, indem sie durch das Ohr eindringen, sich um die Großhirnrinde wickeln und so das Opfer für Suggestionen anfällig machen. Im weiteren Verlauf folgt der Wahnsinn, dann der Tod. Khan verkraftet den Verlust nur schwer, und über die Jahre hinweg steigt sich in ihm das einzige, was ihm hier noch geblieben ist: Der Hass auf die Föderation, die Sternenflotte, vorrangig allerdings auf jenen Mann, welcher ihn damals hier mittellos ausgesetzt hatte, um ihm seinem Schicksal zu überlassen. Selbst als er und seine Leute die notwendige Hilfe nach der Vernichtung von Ceti Alpha VI gebraucht hätten, kam niemand, um ihnen zu helfen. Im Stich gelassen, verraten und verkauft, schwört er, eines Tages an jenem Mann Rache zu üben, welchen er für "das alles" verantwortlich macht: James T. Kirk. Warum seid ihr hier? Auch wenn Terrell und Chekov während des angespannten Gespräches mit Khan weitestgehend bemüht sind, ihre wahren Absichten, vor allem ihren Geheimauftrag, zu verdecken, spürt der Augment relativ schnell, dass die beiden etwas verheimlichen. Auf die Spur bringt ihn ohne Zweifel der Gedanke, dass die beiden von Anfang an durchaus überrascht wirkenden Offiziere ihn vielleicht gar nicht finden wollten. Er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass die Föderation vielleicht gar nicht wusste, dass er überhaupt noch lebt, dass Ceti Alpha V überhaupt noch existiert! Doch warum zeigt die Föderation ausgerechnet jetzt an diesem Wüstenplaneten Interesse, wo sich doch 15 Jahre niemand darum gekümmert hat? Da sich allerdings wiederholt weder Chekov noch Terrell als kooperativ erweisen, greift Khan zu härteren Mitteln, um an ihre Geheimnisse zu gelangen. Er setzt die Larven jener einheimischen Lebensform ein, welche bereits einen Großteil seiner Crew tötete, um Terrell sowie auch Chekov gefügig zu machen und so Kontrolle über ihren Verstand zu erlangen, womit ihm dann auch die Kontrolle über die Reliant sicher wäre. Ein Raumschiff, um sein Exil zu verlassen und endlich Rache an Kirk nehmen zu können. Akt II: Testflug Inzwischen im Erdorbit: Admiral Kirk ist auf dem Weg zur Enterprise, um sie in seiner Funktion als Ausbilder auf der Akademie und Flaggoffizier vor dem geplanten Test/ Ausbildungsflug zu inspizieren. Sein besonderes Augenmerk sollte dabei eigentlich der Effizienz und dem Ausbildungsstand der Kadetten gelten, welche auf dem Schiff ihre spätere Routine praktisch erlernen. Doch James ist weder ein Freund von langwierigen Inspektionen noch davon, sich von einer Hand unerfahrener Kadetten durch das All chauffieren zu lassen. Demnach ist auch eine gewisse Anspannung bei ihm deutlich sichtbar. Umso mehr freut es ihn, dass der Großteil seiner ehemaligen Crew beim anstehenden Testflug dabei ist und er nicht gänzlich dem Können junger, unerfahrener Kadetten ausgeliefert ist. An Bord eingetroffen wird er bereits von Spock und Scotty in Empfang genommen. Nur widerwillig startet er daraufhin die Inspektion und möchte augenzwinkernd sogleich mit dem Maschinenraum beginnen. Sie werden dort erwartet Sir, und alles ist in Ordnung! Doch Kirk ist von Scottys Worten, wenn auch schmunzelnd, nicht so ganz überzeugt. Das würde mich wirklich wundern, Mr. Scott! Kirks erste Station ist also der Maschinenraum, wo er bereits von Montgommery Scott und einer Handvoll Kadetten empfangen wird. Etwas schnippisch und, eigentlich für ihn ungewöhnlich, äußerst sorgfältig, begutachtet er sämtliche Geräte und Instrumente, er prüft sogar mit einem weißen Taschentuch den "Staubgehalt" eines Steuerpultes. Nachdem er dies beendet hat, blickt er noch einmal in die Runde und kommt natürlich auch um den durchaus zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck Scottys nicht herum. Mr. Scott, sind ihre Kadetten für einen kleinen Testflug bereit? Wie erwartet, zögert der Ingenieur natürlich nicht einen Augenblick, wenn es darum geht "seine" Maschinen zu starten. "Geben Sie den Befehl Admiral!" Kirk bricht daraufhin die Inspektion gelangweilt ab und begibt sich auf den Weg zur Brücke, erteilt aber, bereits im Lift stehend, Scotty noch den formalen Befehl zum Abflug. So manch staunendem Gesicht eines Kadetten (und dem Dr. McCoys) zum Trotz beginnt man das Schiff auf den Abflug vorzubereiten, während sich Kirk zur Brücke begibt. Hör mal Kirk, wir sind mit der Inspektion noch gar nicht durch! Doch James antwortet bloß mit einem trockenen Ist erledigt! Unterdessen hat Khan mittlerweile alles Wissenswerte über das Genesis-Projekt erfahren und versucht nun über die [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]] und durch Chekov daran zu gelangen. In einer Videokonferenz teilt dieser, nun kontrolliert von Khan, Carol Marcus und ihrem Sohn David mit, dass der Planet alle erforderlichen Eigenschaften besitzt und dass sich die Reliant nun bereits auf dem Weg nach Regula befände, um das Projekt auf Befehl von Admiral Kirk zu übernehmen und zu testen. Khan verspricht sich so zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen: Zum einen die Kontrolle über das Genesis-Projekt zu erlangen und zum anderen Admiral Kirk herzulocken, da er auch darauf spekuliert, dass sich Dr. Marcus direkt mit Kirk in Verbindung setzten wird, um eine Bestätigung zu erhalten. Um Kirk einen Grund zu geben, persönlich nach dem Rechten zu sehen und seine Falle zuschnappen zu lassen, stört er das ausgehende Signal von Regula 1. Denn er weiß, Kirk wird unter diesen Voraussetzungen ohne zu zögern nach Regula eilen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Verständlicherweise ist das Forscherteam auf Regula 1 inzwischen in heller Aufregung, da Genesis eigentlich ein rein ziviles Projekt ist und nicht so einfach von der Sternenflotte übernommen werden kann. Währenddessen bereitet sich die Enterprise auf ihren Abflug vor. Da Captain Spock mit der Ausbildung der Kadetten beauftragt ist und nachhaltig die Meinung vertritt, dass es für alles im Leben ein erstes Mal gebe, lässt er kurzerhand Lieutenant Saavik das Schiff aus seinem Dock fliegen, was James dann irgendwie doch ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengrube beschert. Als die Enterprise das Dock schließlich zu Kirks Erleichterung „heil“ verlässt, lässt Spock, in Absprache mit dem Admiral, Sulu freie Hand beim Bestimmen des Kurses. Sulu, Sie dürfen einfach drauf los fliegen! Doch die Freude über einen ruhigen Testflug währt nur kurz. Schon nach kurzer Zeit erreicht Kirk an Bord der Enterprise der verzerrte Notruf von Carol Marcus, welche um eine Erklärung bezüglich der von der Reliant in seinem Namen geforderten Verlegung des Genesis-Projekts bittet. Da das Signal allerdings von einem Störsender überlagert wird, kann er nicht antworten und so auch nur über den bruchstückhaften Inhalt rätseln. Das einzige, was deutlich zu hören war, ist der Name Genesis. Akt III: Projekt Genesis James Kirk erkennt die potentielle Gefahr, welche von einer „scheinbar“ nicht autorisierten Nutzung des Projekts ausgeht und reagiert sofort. Auch wenn die Nachricht von Carol Marcus nur schwer verständlich und deutlich unvollständig war, informiert er besorgt das Sternenflottenkommando, um weitere Instruktionen bezüglich der weiteren Strategie einzuholen. Von höchster Stelle wird ihm sogleich der Auftrag erteilt, die notwendigen Schritte einzuleiten, um das Projekt zu sichern sowie die Hintergründe dieses besorgniserregenden Funkspruchs in Erfahrung zu bringen. Trotz Kirks berechtigter Einwände, nur eine Schiffsladung Kinder an Bord zu haben, beordert das Sternenflottenkommando die Enterprise als nächstgelegenes Schiff nach Regula 1. Nach einem kurzen Informationsgespräch mit seinem alten Freund Spock über die neue Ausgangslage bietet ihm dieser völlig unverhofft sein altes Kommando wieder an mit der Begründung, dass laut Sternenflottenorder im tatsächlichen Einsatz der ranghöhere Offizier das Kommando zu übernehmen hat. Kirk allerdings, etwas verloren in seiner neuen Aufgabe, winkt sogleich ab und bittet Spock lediglich ihn nach Regula zu bringen, damit er nach dem Rechten sehen kann. Spock allerdings bleibt hartnäckig, wohl wissend über Kirks derzeitiges Dilemma. Aber Jim, Sie verkennen völlig die Ausgangslage, ich bin Vulkanier, ich habe kein Ego, das man kränken kann - wenn ich so anmaßend sein darf, es war ein Fehler von Ihnen die Beförderung zu akzeptieren, das Kommando über ein Raumschiff ist Ihre eigentliche Bestimmung, alles andere ist Verschwendung von Material! Langsam sieht auch James ein, dass sein alter Freund diesbezüglich gar nicht so unrecht hat und akzeptiert schließlich, ein weiteres Mal das Kommando seiner Enterprise zu übernehmen. Auf der Brücke eingetroffen, staunen die dort Anwesenden nicht schlecht, als plötzlich Kirk aus dem Lift steigt, sie kurz und bündig über den Kommandowechsel und die Notsituation informiert und mit gewohntem Elan beginnt Befehle zu erteilen. Auf dem Flug nach Regula beginnt inzwischen das große Rätselraten über die bevorstehenden Ereignisse. Vor allem Kirk erscheint doch etwas nervös zu sein. Genesis weggeben, hat sie gesagt, aber wem geben, Spock? Doch Spock fehlen einfach die nötigen Fakten, um darauf eine klare Antwort parat zu haben. Es würde meiner Analyse helfen, wenn ich wüsste, was Genesis überhaupt ist, und zwar mehr als in der Bibel steht! James nickt, als ihm klar wird, dass er alleine, lediglich mit einer unerfahrenen Rumpfcrew ausgestattet, ohnehin nicht viel wird ausrichten können. Also genehmigt er in seinem Quartier für Spock und McCoy die Offenlegung des Projektes trotz des äußerst geheimen Hintergrunds. Während sich die drei Offiziere nun die Hintergrundinformationen von Genesis ansehen, zeigt sich im anschließenden Gespräch vor allem Dr. McCoy tief bestürzt über die Entwicklung eines solchen Projekts. Vor allem weist er auf die Gefahr hin, dass in falschen Händen eine solches Unterfangen apokalyptische Ausmaße annehmen könnte. Wenig später wird die Enterprise auf ihrem Kurs nach Regula plötzlich von der Reliant abgefangen. Zunächst herrscht Rätselraten über Mission und Kurs des Schiffes sowie die, auch nach mehrmaligen Versuchen, nicht zustande kommende Kommunikation. Über Subraum erhält die Crew der Enterprise die Meldung der Reliant, dass unter anderem ihr Kommunikationssystem defekt sei, dass sie empfangen, aber nicht senden können. Spocks diesbezüglicher Test verläuft allerdings negativ. Da man weiterhin im sicheren Glauben ist, das Schiff sei ungefährlich, leitet Kirk sicherheitshalber "nur" den gelben Alarm ein, ohne das Schiff auf einen etwaigen Kampf vorzubereiten. Auf der Reliant, inzwischen bereits unter dem Kommando Khans, registriert man die fehlende Kampfbereitschaft der Enterprise durchaus mit Wohlwollen. Als sich beide Schiffe immer näher kommen, lässt Khan plötzlich die Schutzschirme entfalten und aktiviert seine Bordwaffen. Als man auf der Brücke der Enterprise dies bemerkt und geeignete Verteidigungsparameter setzten will, ist es allerdings schon zu spät. Khan richtet seine Waffen aus und feuert auf strategisch wichtige Punkte, um Kirks Schiff mit nur einem Schlag lahm zu legen. Die Enterprise, diesem heimtückische Angriff schon fast hilflos ausgeliefert und ohne nennenswerte Gegenwehr, versucht noch auszuweichen, wird allerdings von der Wucht des Angriffes schwer getroffen. Der Antrieb ist ausgefallen, die eben etablierten Schirme verlieren Integrität, die Außenhülle ist schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, der Notstrom ist zerstört und das Schiff verliert Energie. Das einzige, was der Besatzung noch bleibt, ist der Hilfsstrom, mit dem man aber nicht entkommen kann. Doch damit nicht genug: Die Reliant wendet und bereitet einen weiteren Angriff vor. Auf der Enterprise wird es unterdessen hektisch. Verdammt wer sind die? Die Besatzung um Kirk hat inzwischen alle Hände voll zu tun, um das Schiff einigermaßen stabil zu halten. Doch selbst Kirk steht der unmittelbaren Vernichtung etwas hilflos gegenüber, zumal sein Schiff ja nicht gerade in Höchstform ist. Gerade als man denkt, dass der Gegner zum finalen Schlag ausholt, verlangt dieser nach einer Kapitulation. Kirk, in Ermangelung einer besseren Lösung, stimmt dieser zu. Als ein Kanal geöffnet wird und auf dem Bildschirm der diabolisch grinsende Khan erscheint, staunt die Crew nicht schlecht. Vor allem Kirk ist überrascht, Khan nach so vielen Jahren wiederzusehen, nicht zuletzt, da man ja bisher annahm, dass er tot wäre. Kirk reagiert verständlicherweise sauer, als Khan die Kapitulationsverhandlungen eröffnet und im gleichen Atemzug Kirks Tod sowie alle Informationen bezüglich des Genesis-Projektes fordert. Da die Enterprise schwer beschädigt im All treibt und Kirk im Augenblick keine Alternative parat hat, geht er auf Khans Forderung ein, allerdings mit einem listigen Hintergedanken. James erreicht auf Grund der schweren Beschädigungen des Schiffes eine zweiminütige Frist, um die geforderten Informationen aus der Speicherbank zu laden. In diesen Augenblicken lässt sich auch das blinde Verständnis zwischen Spock und Kirk wieder erkennen, als sie, stets von Khan beobachtet, tief in ihre Trickkiste greifen. Vor allem Saavik ist etwas erstaunt über die nicht gerade regelkonforme Intervention der beiden Offiziere, welche es auf die Leitziffer (Prefix Code) des feindlichen Sternenflottenschiffes abgesehen haben. Gegen Ende der Frist gelingt es Spock, welcher zum Schein und ohne Wissen Khans die Genesisdaten zu überspielen scheint, mit dem Prefix-Code eine vorübergehende Teilkontrolle der Reliant zu erlangen und ihre Schilde zu senken, damit die geschwächte Enterprise zum Gegenschlag ausholen kann. Sulu, der inzwischen die Phaser ausgerichtet hat, feuert eine komplette Salve auf die Reliant und beschädigt sie ähnlich schwer, wie es zuvor die Enterprise traf. Khan muss gezwungenermaßen, von Tobsuchtsanfällen gebeutelt, vorerst das Weite suchen. Allerdings besitzt er trotz allem noch einen Vorteil: Die Reliant ist von Kirks Gegenschlag längst nicht so beschädigt worden wie die Enterprise zuvor. Die Freude über den errungenen Sieg währt jedoch nicht lange: Nicht nur, dass das Schiff bei Weitem nicht kampftauglich ist, auch der Antrieb funktioniert nur minimal. Zu allem Überfluss kommt auch Scotty noch blutüberströmt mit seinem schwer verletzten Neffen auf die Brücke, welcher später auf der Krankenstation, auf der sich die Verletzten schon stapeln, stirbt. Dieser Verlust trifft den Chefingenieur hart. Auch die anwesenden Dr. McCoy und James Kirk leiden mit Scotty und zeigen sich ebenfalls tief bestürzt. Allerdings, so hart es klingt, ist keine Zeit zum Trauern – der Antrieb muss repariert werden, da das Schiff immer noch wie auf dem Präsentierteller sitzt. [[Datei:Enterprise_erreicht_Regula_I.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise erreicht Regula 1]] Als die Enterprise dann schließlich Regula 1 erreicht, ist für Kirk klar, sogleich runter zu beamen und nach den Wissenschaftlern und vor allem nach Genesis zu sehen. Doch Lieutenant Saavik bremst Kirk, erinnert den Admiral daran, dass er sich laut Vorschrift, nun als Flaggoffizier, nur in Begleitung einer bewaffneten Eskorte auf unbekanntes Terrain begeben darf. Die Vorschrift kenne ich gar nicht - also schön Lieutenant, kommen Sie mit! Im weiteren Verlauf bietet sich dem Landetrupp, nun bestehend aus Kirk, McCoy und Saavik, ein Anblick des Grauens. Khan war tatsächlich vor ihnen auf der Station und hat den größten Teil der Wissenschaftler gefoltert, bis sie starben, um sich des Genesis-Projekts zu bemächtigen. Doch der Großteil der Expeditionsteilnehmer fehlt. Auch von Dr. Marcus ist keine Spur zu entdecken. Im Rahmen der Untersuchung findet man allerdings (die mit voller Absicht Khans dort platzierten) Chekov und Terrell – eingesperrt in einem Container. Die beiden berichten Kirk, welche Grausamkeiten Khan an diesen Menschen vollzogen hat, um an Genesis zu kommen, dass er Kreaturen in ihre Körper trieb, um das Gehirn zu kontrollieren und dass er ihn für den Tod seiner Frau verantwortlich macht. Ich weiß, was er von mir will! Die Offiziere hören zwar alles, was Chekov und Terrell sagen, interpretieren es allerdings mehr als Schockzustand. Das so verstärkte Team verfolgt nun energisch die Spuren der überlebenden Forscher, die offenbar den Stationstransporter benutzt haben, um zu entkommen. Das Merkwürdige daran ist allerdings, dass die eingestellten Koordinaten in dem Planeten liegen. Um die Crew der Enterprise über das weitere Vorgehen zu informieren, nimmt Kirk Kontakt auf und fragt zugleich nach, wie lange die Reparaturen noch dauern. Da anzunehmen ist, dass Khan die Frequenz abhört (was er auch tut), wird der Statusbericht verschlüsselt. Spocks detaillierter Bericht hört sich dabei an wie ein Trauerspiel. Man könne froh sein, dass die Enterprise überhaupt noch in einem Stück ist. Spock informiert Kirk, dass die meisten Systeme ohne ein Raumdock nahezu irreparabel geschädigt wären. Daraufhin erteilt Kirk Spock den Befehl, sollten sie innerhalb von zwei Stunden nicht von ihnen hören, zur nächsten Raumbasis zu fliegen und dem Sternenflottenkommando Bericht erstatten. Schließlich macht sich der Trupp, weiterhin unter Kirks Führung, allerdings zum Unmut Dr. McCoys, zu den Koordinaten auf, wo man die Wissenschaftler vermutet. Einige Augenblicke später materialisiert man sich zu aller Erstaunen in einer tunnelartigen Höhle. Allerdings bleibt man nicht lange unbehelligt – die überlebenden Wissenschaftler, allen voran Dr. David Marcus greifen den Trupp an, gerade in dem Augenblick, als Kirk und McCoy das vermeintliche Genesis-Projektil entdecken. Akt IV: Ausweglose Situation? Aus der komplizierten Situation heraus kommt es anschließend zum Zweikampf zwischen Kirk und David Marcus, aus dem Kirk mehr oder weniger als Sieger hervorgeht. Allerdings hat weder Kirk zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Ahnung, dass es sich um seinen mittlerweile herangewachsenen Sohn handelt, noch hat dieser eine Ahnung, um wen es sich bei Admiral Kirk wirklich handelt, ehe seine Mutter dazwischen geht und beide aufklärt. Der Umstand, dass David ohnehin keine sehr hohe Meinung von der Sternenflotte, allen voran aber Kirk als Sinnbild derer, hat, und Kirk Carols Wunsch damals (sich nicht einzumischen und fern zu halten) nachgekommen ist, ist der angespannten Situation auch nicht wirklich dienlich. Beide müssen sich erst einmal über verschiedene Aspekte ihrer Beziehung klar werden, ehe sie sich vielleicht akzeptieren können. Resultierend daraus agiert David auch höchst gereizt, wann immer ihm sein Vater gegenübersteht. Doch zum Verschnaufen bleibt auch jetzt keine Zeit. Neuerlich bahnt sich eine weitere Krise an, als Kirk erneut mit seinem alten Feind konfrontiert wird. Und dieser scheint diesmal sogar den Haupttreffer zu landen, ohne das es James verhindern kann. Plötzlich, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung stellen sich Terrell und Chekov, deutlich zum Handeln gezwungen, gegen das Außenteam und die anwesenden Wissenschaftler und bedrohen diese mit vorgehaltener Waffe. Im folgenden Tumult wird sogar einer der Wissenschaftler von einem Phaserschuss getötet. Es dauert nicht lange und allen ist klar, dass Chekov und Terrell unter fremdem Einfluss stehen müssen. Und wer würde sich da eher anbieten als Khan, welcher sich kaum eine Sekunde später via Kommunikator auch schon bei den beiden Sternenflottenoffizieren meldet und seinen Stolz ihnen gegenüber ausdrückt, das Genesis-Projekt inkl. James Kirk nun endlich unmittelbar vor Augen zu haben. Terrell übermittelt Khan die Koordinaten zum Transport, worauf Khan sogleich das gesamte Genesis-Projektil an Bord beamen lässt. Als Khan schlussendlich den Befehl gibt, Kirk zu töten, zögert Terrell, hin- und hergerissen zwischen seiner Loyalität als Sternenflottenoffizier und der suggestiven Kontrolle des Augments. Als er keinen Ausweg mehr sieht sich gegen den Einfluss des Ceti-Aals zu wehren, richtet Terrell den Phaser gegen sich selbst und drückt ab. Chekov hingegen bricht zusammen. Der zu Hilfe eilenden Mannschaft enthüllt sich Furchtbares. Aus Chekovs Ohr kriecht die inzwischen herangewachsene Larve des Ceti-Aals, die Khan ihm vor kurzem einsetzte – da sie eine potenzielle Gefahr für die Menschen zu sein scheint, tötet Kirk sie mit einem Phaserschuss, während Dr. McCoy sich um Chekov kümmert. In Kirk staut sich unterdessen eine ähnlich feindselige Grundstimmung gegen Khan auf, wie dessen Zorn auf ihn. Kirk greift sich wutentbrannt einen Kommunikator und lässt seinem Frust freien Lauf in der Hoffnung, Khan soweit provozieren zu können, dass sich dieser auf eine persönliche Konfrontation mit ihm einlässt. Doch dieser bleibt angesichts der Tatsache, dass Kirk immer noch lebt, relativ gelassen, auch wenn James alles daran setzt ihn weiter zu provozieren. Ich habe etwas Schlimmeres getan als dich zu töten - ich habe dich verletzt, und ich werde es wieder tun, dich verletzen - ausgesetzt auf einem nackten Planeten - begraben, lebendig begraben! thumb|Die Genesis-Höhle Obgleich Kirk, schäumend vor Wut, noch lebt, bleibt Khan immer noch am Drücker. Und es bereitet ihm sichtlich Genugtuung. Dies würde Kirks Strafe sein, dasselbe Schicksal zu erleiden wie einst er selbst! Nachdem sich McCoy um den bewusstlosen Chekov gekümmert hat, bleibt allen nur die Möglichkeit zu warten, um vielleicht doch noch gerettet zu werden, stets im Hinterkopf, was der Augment im nächsten Augenblick mit der Genesis-"Waffe" anzurichten vermag. Da sich James, nun wieder die Ruhe in Person, entgegen der üblichen Vorstellung zur Bewältigung einer Krise etwas hungrig zeigt, wird er von Carol in die Genesis-Höhle gebracht, welche mit Abschluss der zweiten Stufe des Projektes entstanden ist. Die Höhle gleicht einem wahren Paradies, wo es alles gibt, was man zum Überleben benötigt. Die angespannte Zeit des Wartens nutzen alle unterschiedlich auf ihre ganz eigene Weise: Saavik lässt aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie sich nun aus ihrer Sicht in einer ausweglosen Situation befinden, der Kobayashi Maru-Test nicht los. Von Kirk will sie erneut wissen, wie es ihm als einzigem Kadetten bisher gelungen ist, den Test zu gewinnen und gleichzeitig noch eine Auszeichnung für originelles Denken zu erhalten. Kirk eröffnet ihr nach einigen Ausweichversuchen schließlich die näheren Umstände, welche zu seinem „Triumph“ geführt haben: Indem er die Simulation so umprogrammierte, dass es möglich war, das Schiff zu retten. Saavik wirkt etwas verärgert und fügt noch hinzu, dass er sich so der tatsächlichen Situation nie gestellt hätte. Ich glaube nun mal nicht an ausweglose Situationen! kontert Kirk mit einem Augenzwinkern. Im selben Moment meldet sich zu aller Überraschung auch Spock und übermittelt Kirk den neuesten Statusbericht. Sehr zum Unverständnis Saaviks über die Vorgehensweise des Kommandostabes werden sie umgehend hochgebeamt und mit den neuesten Informationen bezüglich des Schiffszustandes sowie der Reliant versorgt. Auf dieser werden die Reparaturen mittlerweile abgeschlossen, so dass man sich nun endgültig der wehrlosen Enterprise entledigen will – jedoch ist das Schiff nicht mehr an der Raumstation, sondern auf der entgegengesetzten Seite von Regula 1. Auch wenn die Crew das Schiff wieder einigermaßen flott machen konnte, sieht es weiterhin schlecht aus – die Reliant ist noch immer im Vorteil. Vor allem aber ist sie noch schneller und kampfstärker. Um diese Vorteile wett zu machen, lässt Kirk Kurs auf den nahe gelegenen Mutara-Nebel nehmen, in dem sowohl Schilde, als auch Sensoren nutzlos sind. So will er für Chancengleichheit sorgen und Khans überlegenen Intellekt überlisten, indem er dort, wo es auf Strategie, Taktik und Erfahrung ankommt, punkten kann. Akt V: Der Hass siegt jetzt Wie zu erwarten, schluckt Khan Kirks Köder, als er die Enterprise auf dem Bildschirm entdeckt, welche soeben den Mutara-Nebel ansteuert. Da ist sie, da ist sie - nicht so schwer beschädigt wie man uns glauben lassen wollte, nun, um so besser! Immer noch von nur einem Ziel besessen, lässt Khan die Reliant die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Da sich deren Antrieb aber in einem weitaus besseren Zustand als jener der Enterprise befindet, sollte es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sich Khan und Kirk erneut im Kampf begegnen. Doch auch die Augments können die wüsten Bedingungen im Nebel deuten und verringern, sehr zum Missfallen Khans, vorerst die Geschwindigkeit, da sie wissen, dass sie der Enterprise dort nicht habhaft werden können und dass die Reliant ihren Vorteil zur Gänze verlieren würde. Da Kirk mit seinem schwer beschädigtem Schiff allerdings nur eine Chance sieht Khan ein für alle mal in die Knie zu zwingen, wenn sie beide in den Nebel eindringen, greift der Admiral zu einer äußerst riskanten Taktik. Er versucht Khan mit allen Mitteln zu reizen und aus der Fassung zu bringen, sodass dieser sich in seinem Intellekt erniedrigt fühlt und dessen blinde Hassgefühle Kirk den Vorteil verschaffen, den er braucht. Hier ist Admiral Kirk, wir hatten ja schon mal die Ehre, Khan - ich lache nur über Ihren Intellekt! Nachdem Khan bewusst wird, dass Kirk aus seinem Grab tatsächlich entkommen konnte und ihn erneut hinters Licht geführt hat, beginnt seine ohnehin schon lodernde Wut richtig auszubrechen. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, ohne die Risiken zu erkennen oder gar zu beachten, befiehlt er die Verfolgung wieder aufzunehmen. Da die Enterprise allerdings einen Vorsprung hat und unmittelbar vor der Reliant in den Mutara-Nebel eindringen wird, armiert er die Photonentorpedos und feuert sie auf Kirks Schiff. Eins muss man ihm lassen, er ist hartnäckig! Diese schlecht gezielten Schüsse verfehlen die Enterprise aber um Haaresbreite, sodass sie ohne weitere Gegenwehr in den Nebel eindringen kann, dicht gefolgt von Khan! Im Nebel entbrennt daraufhin ein wahres Katz-und-Maus-Spiel, wie es tödlicher nicht sein könnte, da beide Schiffe blind agieren. Lediglich die gewöhnlichen Sinne und Reflexe der Crew sind hier ausschlaggebend. Durch Khans unerfahrenes, zweidimensionales Denken und die unschätzbare Erfahrung Kirks gelingt es diesem sogar, die aufgrund der Umweltverhältnisse im Nebel wenigen abgegebenen, manuell gesteuerten Schüsse durchaus präzise zu platzieren und die Reliant nach und nach kampfunfähig zu schießen. Der Enterprise gelingt es sogar, die Brücke der Reliant sowie den Großteil von Khans Crew auszuschalten, womit das Schiff lediglich zu Treibgut wird. Allerdings erleidet auch die Enterprise erneut schwere, substantielle Schäden, als ein Treffer der Reliant den Hauptreaktor trifft! Khan selbst überlebt allerdings das Gefecht mit der Enterprise, wenn auch schwer verletzt. Als Admiral Kirk, entgegen seinen Gefühlen, allerdings im Einklang mit den Vorschriften der manövrierunfähigen Reliant die Kapitulation anbietet, aktiviert der geschlagene, in die Ecke gedrängte Augment mit letzter Kraft den Countdown zur Sprengung der Genesis Matrix. Der Hass siegt jetzt, ich speie meinen letzten Atem auf dich, Kirk! Auf der Enterprise bemerkt man die Energiewelle des Projektils, kann sich aber vorerst keinen Reim darauf machen. Erst David Marcus erkennt darin die „Genesis-Welle“. Da eine Entschärfung unmöglich ist, muss die Enterprise den Rückzug antreten – allerdings ohne einen funktionierenden Warpantrieb, was aber nicht reicht, um der in vier Minuten erzeugten Explosion zu entkommen. Also begibt sich Spock, von den anderen unbemerkt, in den Maschinenraum, in voller Absicht, um den Reaktor wieder in Gang zu bringen, wohl wissend, dass es seine letzte Aktion sein würde. Denn der Strahlung im Inneren ist selbst ein Vulkanier mit seiner "übermenschlichen" Physiologie nicht gewachsen. Eilig hastet er zur Reaktorkammer, wo er allerdings von McCoy, der sich gerade um den verletzten Scotty kümmert, aufgehalten wird. Sind Sie wahnsinnig, Sie gehen da nicht rein! Doch Spock ist entschlossen. Um eine unnötige und vor allem zeitlich nicht relevante Diskussion mit dem Doktor zu vermeiden, setzt er ihn kurzerhand mit dem Nackengriff außer Gefecht. Sein „Ende“ unmittelbar vor Augen verschmilzt er noch kurz seinen Geist mit McCoy und überträgt ihm seine Katra, ehe er in den hochradioaktiven Bereich vordringt. Auch unter den fortwährenden Protesten Dr. McCoys und Montgomery Scotts arbeitet Spock verbissen daran, den Warpantrieb wieder instand zu setzen. Inzwischen resigniert man auf der Brücke, denn man weiß, dass man es nicht schaffen würde, würde nicht noch ein Wunder geschehen. Im selben Augenblick melden die Anzeigen allerdings einen funktionierenden Hauptreaktor. Kirk, in der irrigen Annahme, Mr. Scott hätte doch noch ein Wunder vollbracht, gibt umgehend den Befehl zum Start. Nunmehr mit Warp verlässt das Schiff die Gefahrenzone, als die Reliant auch schon detoniert. Die Enterprise ist gerade noch entkommen. Durch die Detonation der Genesis-Matrix formt sich in einem beeindruckenden Schauspiel die Materie des Nebels zum Genesis-Planet um. Während die Brückencrew das Spektakel am Hauptbildschirm mitverfolgt, ruft McCoy seinen Freund Kirk in den Maschinenraum. Erst jetzt bemerkt dieser, dass Spock nicht mehr auf der Brücke ist. Akt VI: Der Weltraum,… Mit den schlimmsten Befürchtungen hetzt Kirk durch die Korridore seines Schiffes in den Maschinenraum. Dort angekommen, stellt er mit Entsetzen fest, dass seine düstere Vorahnung voll ins Schwarze getroffen hat. An Dr. McCoy und Mr. Scott vorbei will er gerade in den hoch verstrahlten Reaktorraum stürmen, als er von beiden gewaltsam gestoppt und zurückgehalten wird. Verzweifelt versucht er sich aus ihrer Umklammerung zu befreien, um seinem Freund noch helfen zu können, welcher bereits zusammengebrochen, mit schweren Strahlungsverbrennungen in einer Ecke kauert. Er stirbt! Doch Scotty beteuert lediglich, dass Spock ohnehin schon tot sei. Schwer getroffen, fassungslos, stolpert James der schützenden Wand aus transparentem Aluminium entgegen. Doch noch ist Spock nicht tot. Mit einem letzten Fünkchen Stolz und Würde rappelt er sich noch einmal auf, richtet seine Uniform und begibt sich zittrig in die Richtung des aufgewühlten James Kirk. Schiff außer Gefahr? stottert der schwer verletzte Vulkanier. Kirk nickt, im Wissen nichts mehr für seinen Freund tun zu können. Ja, Sie haben das Schiff gerettet, Spock! Trauern Sie nicht um mich, Admiral, es war eine logische Entscheidung - das Wohl Vieler wiegt wichtiger als das wohl von Wenigen! Von seinen Verletzungen deutlich beeinträchtigt kann sich Spock schlussendlich nicht mehr auf seinen Beinen halten und sinkt wieder zu Boden. Kirk, ein letztes Mal in seine Augen blickend, versteht die Welt nicht mehr. Nach allem, was sie schon erlebt haben, nun das. Ein letztes Mal hebt Spock, vielmehr am Ende seiner Kräfte, noch einmal seine Hand, stemmt den vulkanischen Gruß gegen die Scheibe und stirbt mit den Worten: Ich war es immer, und werde es immer sein, Ihr Freund - leben Sie lange und in Frieden! Bei der anschließenden Beerdigung von Spock hält Kirk eine ergreifende Trauerrede, während die Crew im Salut den Sarg flankiert. Scotty begleitet Spocks letzten Gang mit einer alten schottischen Volkweise, welche er auf seinem Dudelsack spielt. Spocks Sarg wird dann, ganz der Tradition nach, durch eine der Torpedoluken in den Weltraum geschossen – und landet schließlich auf jenem neu entstandenen, paradiesisch wirkenden Planet Genesis. Schweren Herzens macht sich die Enterprise wieder auf den Rückweg, aber nicht, ohne dass sich Kirk noch mit seinem Sohn ausspricht, welcher ihm im Nachhinein noch gesteht, dass er überaus stolz ist, der Sohn von James T. Kirk zu sein,... der Weltraum,unendliche Weiten... Dialogzitate }} Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Die Ankündigung, dass Spock in diesem Film sterben würde, brachte die Fans in Rage, und nach einer Welle von empörten Briefen und Anrufen ließ das Studio endlich durchsickern, dass der Titel der geplanten Fortsetzung lauten würde – in den geheimnisvollen Weiten des Star-Trek-Universums ist nicht einmal der Tod für immer. Während des gesamten Filmes stehen sich Kirk und Khan nie von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. All ihre Unterhaltungen geschehen nur durch Bildschirme oder Kommunikatoren. Die meisten Mitglieder der Stammmcrew wurden zwischen und dem zweiten Film befördert. Kirk ist (wieder) Admiral, Spock sogar Captain. Uhura und Sulu wurden zum Commander befördert. Chekov hat es – im Dienstgrad eines Commanders – bis zum Ersten Offizier geschafft. Bis zum Reboot von 2009 ist dies der einzige Film ohne Auftritt eines Klingonen. Nur die Schiffe sind im Simulator zu sehen. Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Die Handlung basiert auf der ''Raumschiff Enterprise''-Folge , die damit endete, dass Kirk den genetisch veränderten Supermenschen Khan besiegt und auf einen unbewohnten Planeten verbannt. Abweichungen vom Drehbuch / Geschnittene Szenen Da Leonard Nimoy als Spock nur mit dem Versprechen einer Todesszene zur Rückkehr bewogen werden konnte, sah ein früher Entwurf des Drehbuchs eine Todesszene zu Beginn des Filmes vor. Diese Information gelangte jedoch nach draußen und die Fans waren daraufhin sehr empört. Also wurde das Kobayashi Maru-Szenario eingebaut, um es Spock zu ermöglichen, gemäß den Gerüchten schon am Anfang zu sterben und die Zuschauer somit von Spocks eigentlichem Tod am Ende des Films abzulenken. Im Drehbuch war es McCoy, der bei Spocks Tod sagt: Er ist tot, Jim. DeForest Kelley fürchtete, dass diese Zeile unangebrachte Lacher hervorrufen würde, und bewirkte, dass die Szene geändert wurde. Im Film sagt daher Scotty: Sir, er ist bereits tot. Datierung Bezüglich der Datierung der Ereignisse gibt es widersprüchliche Aussagen im Film: *Khan sagt, sie sind seit 15 Jahren auf dem Planeten. Da die Folge 2267 spielt, würde dies den Film auf das Jahr 2282 datieren. *Kirk liest auf der Flasche des Romulanischen Ales die Jahreszahl 2283. Die Star-Trek Chronologie nennt 2285 als Datum. Im Film , der 2293 spielt (und nach der Veröffentlichung der Star-Trek Chronologie gedreht wurde), werden weitere Daten genannt: * 11 Jahre vorher trifft Kirk Antonia und verliebt sich in sie (2282) * 9 Jahre vorher trennt sich Kirk von Antonia und kehrt zur Sternenflotte zurück (2284) Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines Der Film lief pünktlich zum 25. Geburtstag von zum ersten Mal im deutschen Fernsehen. Nicholas Meyer erzählte in einem Interview, dass er Shatners Szenen immer wieder neu drehen ließ, und zwar so lange, bis dieser müde wurde und mit dem Overacting aufhörte. Darsteller und Charaktere Ricardo Montalban, der den Khan als „klassischen Comic-Bösewicht“ spielt, ist der eigentliche Star des Films. Alle Männer von Khan waren zu der Zeit Tänzer bei den Chippendales. Kim Cattrall war Nicholas Meyers erste Wahl für die Rolle von Saavik, stand dann aber nicht zur Verfügung. Merchandising Datei:ST2Poster.jpg|Kinoplakat BRD #1 (1982) Datei:ST2Poster Version 2.jpg|Kinoplakat BRD #2 (1982) Datei:ST02 VHS Cover.jpg|VHS-Cover #1 Datei:ST02 VHS Cover Die Kinofilme.jpg|VHS-Cover #2 Datei:ST02 DVD Cover Widescreen Collection.jpg|DVD-Cover Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Khan erkennt Pavel Chekov als Mitglied der USS Enterprise, obwohl er zum Zeitpunkt, als die TOS-Folge gedreht wurde, noch gar nicht mitspielte. Walter Koenig meinte einmal scherzhaft dazu, Chekov sei damals schon an Bord gewesen und habe Khan verärgert, indem er die Decktoilette ewig besetzt gehalten habe. Synchronisationsfehler Die deutsche Synchronisation steht hier noch in keiner Kontinuität zu späteren Übersetzungen, so wird z. B. romulanisches Ale noch als Romulanerbräu bezeichnet, und Kirk spricht über einen klingonesischen Liebestrank; gemeint war ein klingonischer Trank. Das Shuttle mit Admiral Kirk sollte sich der Enterprise portside (=Backbord, linke Seite) nähern, daraus wurde in der deutschen Synchronisation Hafenseite, obwohl dort überhaupt kein Hafen vorhanden ist. Es wurden fälschlicherweise die einzelnen Bestandteile des Wortes übersetzt (port=Hafen; side=Seite). Als auf die Enterprise ein Torpedo geschossen wird, befiehlt Admiral Kirk: hang on. In der deutschen Synchronisation wurde das mit dranbleiben übersetzt, was bei einem Torpedoangriff wenig Sinn ergibt. Sinnvoller wäre gewesen, „hang on“ mit „Festhalten!“ zu übersetzen. Vielleicht meint Kirk auch, dass Scotty daran dranbleiben soll, die Phaser wieder in Gang zu bringen. Als die Enterprise bei Regula 1 ist, werden die durch den Angriff der Reliant entstandenen Schäden besprochen: *''Original'' Spock: Admiral, if we go by the book, like Saavik, hours could seem like days. *''Deutsche Synchronisation'' Spock: Admiral, wenn wir uns an die Vorschriften halten, wie Lt. Saavik, kann das tagelang dauern. Tatsächlich verschlüsselt Spock hier seine Nachricht und kündigt dies mit Stunden scheinen wie Tage zu sein an. Im Folgenden beschreibt Spock die Schadensmeldungen und benutzt statt Stunden die Zeitangabe Tage; so soll der mithörende Khan getäuscht werden. Auch im Folgenden, als Kirk diesen Trick nach seiner Rückkehr auf die schneller als angegeben reparierte Enterprise der überraschten Saavik erklärt, wird falsch übersetzt und genau das Gegenteil ausgesagt: *''Original'' Kirk:'''Regulation 46A: „If transmissions are monitored during battle…“ '''Saavik: „… no uncoded messages on an open channel.“ *''Deutsche Synchronisation'' Kirk: Paragraph 46A: „Wenn während eines Gefechtes Nachrichten übertragen werden…“ Saavik: „…sind verschlüsselte Meldungen in jedem Fall untersagt.“ Auch der entscheidende Trick, mit dem Kirk Khan besiegen kann, wird nicht korrekt wiedergegeben. Spock stellt fest, dass Khan zweidimensional denkt, daraufhin befiehlt Kirk: *''Original'' Kirk: Z-minus 10,000 metres. Stand by photon torpedoes. *''Deutsche Synchronisation'' Kirk: Photonentorpedos auf 10.000 Meter feuerbereit! Im Original gibt Kirk also die Anweisung, den Kurs der Enterprise in der Z-Achse zu verändern, um Khans zweidimensionales Denken auszunutzen. Mit Z-minus konnte man offenbar im Synchronstudio nichts anfangen. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * * * ca:Star Trek II: La còlera d'en Khan cs:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan en:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan es:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan fr:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan it:Star Trek II: L'ira di Khan ja:スタートレック2：カーンの逆襲 nl:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan pl:Star Trek II: Gniew Khana pt:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan ro:Star Trek II: Furia lui Khan ru:Звёздный путь II: Гнев Хана sv:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan ST02